Say All I Need
by reincarnatedcrazybutterfly
Summary: SONGFIC. Noncanon. Set in New Moon, three months after Edward left, Bella was taking a drive when she noticed a CD left in her not-yet-destroyed stereo. Deciding to listen to it, she hears a familiar voice singing a song that was definitely for her.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary:_

_SONGFIC. Noncanon pairing. Set in New Moon, three months after Edward left. A last attempt to at least alleviate some of her depression, takes a drive away from Forks not really caring where to go when she noticed that there was a CD left in her not yet destroyed stereo. Whose is it? Why was it there?_

* * *

**Say (all I need)**

_Sigh. _I need to get out of here, anywhere but here… where should I go?

Hmmm… to mom's? I shook my head. No.

I was about to check a map Charlie placed in the glove compartment when I noticed something glinting on my stereo. _Right. _It's still there. I need to kill this stereo that _they _gave me…

I took out the CD. It's a blank CD… well, _was _blank. Emmett must've left it here when he was trying it. I shrugged and popped it right back.

The stereo should at least get its last hurrah before wrecking day.

I sighed then pressed play.

Hmmm… never heard this before…. Has a nice intro….

Then when the vocals blared I gasped recognizing who was singing.

_Do you know where your heart is?_

_Do you think you can find it?_

_Or did you trade it for something, somewhere, better just to have it?_

My forehead creased as I heard the lyrics… my heart? It should be with _him…_but now… I'm not so sure…I frowned… and I don't think I can find it….

_Do you know where your love is?_

_Do you think that you lost it?_

_You've felt it so strong but nothing's, turned out how you want it_

I know where my love is… at least I did… have I really lost my love?

I felt hot tears pouring down my cheeks. I just wanted to be with him forever. He said he loved me then he took it back…

_Well bless my soul_

_You're a lonely soul_

'_Cause you won't let go, of anything you hold_

It's true… I can't let go… but I have to, I don't have a hold on _him _anymore…

_"Well all I need is the air I breathe and a place to rest my head"_

_Do you know what your fate is?_

_And now you're trying to shake it_

_You're doing your best dance, your best look_

_You're praying that you make it_

I was crying hard at this point. I didn't know what the future held for me. I don't really know what to do… oh why did… why make this song? It's like this song was made for me but it couldn't have been…

_Well bless my soul_

_You're a lonely soul_

'_Cause you won't let go of anything you hold_

_"Well all I need, is the air I breathe and a place to rest my head_

_Say all I need is the air I breathe and a place to rest my head_

I stopped the car and rested my head on the wheel and sobbed and cried… just let it all out… Charlie… Renee… Jacob… Angela… _them_… they can't see me now… I'm allowed to cry once in a while…

_Do you think I can find it?_

_Do you think you can find it?_

_Do you think you can find it, better than you had it?_

_Do you think I can find it?_

_Do you think you can find it?_

_Do you think you can find it(yeah), better than you had it? (better than you had it?)  
_

My body shivered as pain covered every inch of my body, pouring out and pouring in… I am so messed up… no matter how hard I tried to hide it, I'm broken up into a million pieces…

_"Say all I need is the air I breathe and a place to rest my head"_

_"Say all I need is the air I breathe and a place to rest my head"_

If you were to ask me what I needed three months before… I would've said Edward in a heartbeat… but now I'm not so sure…

Maybe now… now all I want is freedom from this prison of nothing but pain….

I didn't want to feel pain anymore….

I didn't want to feel so empty…

So desolate….

So cold

But definitely not numb.

The air I breathe… and a place to rest my head…. That is what I need…

_Do you know where the end is?_

_Do you think you could see it?_

_Well until you get there, go on_

_Go ahead and scream it_

_Just say..._

As the song ended I got out of my truck and just ran…

I ran and I ran until I reached a cliff.

When I reached the end I cupped my hands around my mouth and screamed.

I screamed and screamed everything I wanted – _needed _to say.

When I was done screaming, I dropped on my knees and covered my face then cried my heart out.

"Why did I have to hear that song? Why now? Why me?" I said in between sobs. Then I froze as I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and raised my head and at once I was greeted by warm honey, topaz eyes full of concern. And a flurry of calmness washed over me and I collapsed onto the chest of my visitor, someone I least expected to see.

As he rubbed my back, he placed his icy hand on my face and raised it to meet his. "Did it make you feel better, or worse?"

I smiled at him and hugged him tight. I didn't care that he was who he was. I wanted so badly to see anyone of them, _anyone_. "I'm so glad you're here. The song made me feel sad but in a weird way, relieved. I knew it was you who was singing…Jasper."

He chuckled lightly, "I knew how you were feeling and I made this song just for you."

"Jasper why did you come back?"

"At first… I really meant to check on you…. I felt really guilty for being the catalyst for our departure… I had to make sure you were okay…"

"At first?" I asked puzzled.

He nodded, "Yes. I actually checked on you a week after we left and you never left my mind not once since then."

"W-was it because of guilt? You have to know Jasper that I don't blame you for anything."

He shook his head, "No. Not out of guilt. You see Bella… I… I have fallen in love with you I'm afraid…"

I gasped. I did not see this coming! But how about Alice?

"If you're panicking right now because of Alice, you have nothing to worry about…me and Alice… well… we found out that we weren't meant to be… she saw this coming." He explained.

"Really?" I said shocked.

He nodded again and brushed some of his blond bangs off his eyes. "That's right. And she also saw a handsome young vampire looking for her."

"I see… I don't know what to say…"

He grinned. "I wouldn't be surprised. But you know Bella, you look like hell."

I cringed, "Gah. I know. Sorry… things are so… painful right now…"

He touched my face and I blushed, my heart was racing. Why? "I know. I feel your pain… _really _feel your pain. It's so bad I actually want to kill myself. You should start to move on now…"

I stiffened. Move on?

He stiffened as well, "I'm sorry! No I didn't mean move on with me or any implications… I just meant that you should start being happy again…"

I sighed, "I'll try." He grinned widely. What's this? My heart's racing again.

He laughed, "Calm down, Bella."

"How? I can't trust my feelings with you here." I said glumly.

"Oh? You should. I'm not influencing you anymore, I swear."

If he wasn't then I? He laughed again. "This is embarrassing."

He shook his head. "You shouldn't be." Then he leaned down until his face was just an inch from mine. I held my breath as his cool breath fanned my face. Damn dazzling vampires.

Sensing my annoyance he chuckled, "Breathe Bella." And immediately I obeyed.

"So do you mean it?"

"Mean what?" he said amused.

I blushed three shades darker and faced away from him. "You know…"

He made me look at him again and his face was so near mine I could almost…

"Do you mean what I said? yes… I do love you Bella." He whispered.

Then his cold hard lips came crashing down mine and my body betrayed me again as I pulled him closer, kissing him back, my hands on his honey blond hair. My heart was hammering out of my chest.

I could feel him smile against my lips and he kissed me even more enthusiastically, pulling me closer…tighter… kissing me gently but not as careful like Edward was.

And for some reason… this all felt good…

I was starting to find my heart again… maybe Jasper and me were the ones meant to be…

We broke apart from our kiss so I could breathe. We were both panting but I was still confused.

"I'm… I'm sorry Jasper… I…" he placed a finger on my mouth to silence me. "Shh… I understand. I'll wait until you're ready… for anything…"

"Just…"

"Just?" I asked.

Jasper grinned again, his golden hair falling on his eyes again. He bent down and whispered in my ear, _"Just say."_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I own a dog but not twilight or one republic.**_

**AN: The song is from One Republic. It's **_**Say(All I Need)**_**. I thought about Jasper and Bella when I heard this song. I'm still for **_**Bella and Edward**_** and **_**Alice and Jasper**_** but I am **_**intrigued **_**with this pairing. Love it or hate it.**

**Want a ****sequel**** to this one shot? Give me a review. :**

**Do check out my other fics. (White Lilies and Silent Reverie for ExB love) **

**Read and Review. :**

**Margaux**


	2. SEQUEL

Hi!

For those who wanted a sequel to this songfic, well I have the first chapter up! If you like what you read, then give me reviews and I'll continue the story. Just click on my profile and look for:

**JUST SAY**.

There you go. Thanks for the support. Do read my other fics. )

Keep Fueling your Imagination,

Margaux


	3. HELP MAKE A DIFFERENCE

**Dear Readers,**

**First of all, I would like to extend my sincerest apologies for not being able to update my stories. Being a college senior is hard and we had numerous consecutive sleepless nights doing our research work. Our proposed study would be the effect of humor therapy on young adult cancer patients. It's really eaten up most of our time and add to this would be my on-the-job training in a guidance and counseling department (100 hours). And now, here in the Philippines, we are facing a crisis recently, which is the onslaught of the typhoon Ketsana (local name Ondoy). We were among the fortunate yet affected ones. And now we're busy with helping our friends, classmates, schoolmates, family, and other people. Our school is busy organizing relief centers and donation drives. Being one of the student leaders, I'm doing my part by spreading the word getting contacts outside (I wasn't allowed to go out so sending donations and information dissemination is all I could do for now. As soon as I get the go signal, I'll try to run over our university and help.)**

**If you want to help, I've posted links and contact number you can go use on my twitter account. Follow me at margz29 (twitter account link is also on my homepage). Help no matter how small is greatly appreciated. Just by spreading the news, you're already contributing a lot.**

**Hope to hear from you guys soon… and I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Much love,**

**Margaux**


	4. Plagriazed

Dear readers,

The main reason why I'm not updating my stories is because of my undergraduate research work that, you've guessed it, takes half a year to do. Our oral defense is on the 18th and my team and I are rigorously preparing for that. Another are my applications to Med schools. I still have an interview and a test to take. Plus, I also have a publication to take care of where I'm still part of the editorial board (executive). So the plate's full. Bearwith me, After the defense I will continue my story.

Though I also have one good reason why not. Why? On January 25th, ysar sent me a message here in ff telling me that I was a victim of plagiarism. Someone reuploaded the entirety of "Just Say" and took credit for it. She even changed the title to "Jasper and Bella." Rest assured, because of ysar's help, the matter has been reported and dealt with. The story was taken down just this week by the administrator of the site. The story by the way, was uploaded on watpad. An ebook community. So I don't know how many "Jasper and Bella" ebook had been downloaded completely violating my intellectual property. I wouldn't have minded if I was credited or the alleged "author" informed me. The violator has been there since August so my story was probably there since last year and it was only now that I found out thanks to ysar. If it wasn't for ysar, then...

It's just really disheartening. I'm not her only victim. She took credit for almost a dozen stories. I just wanted you all to know. I'm still shaken by what happened. It's not flattering. It's wrong. We'll see after my defense if I can recover a bit. That violator ruined ff for me. I'm sorry.

Anyways, I'll really try if you guys are still with me. For those who are waiting for the continuation of Parachutes, the epilogue of Silence, the Loudest Sound, and the next chapter on iWish, if you really want to, I'll continue but not right now. Give me time. Thank you.

Margaux


End file.
